


"wholesome" vore - idate x jasmine

by g0r0fanatic



Category: Deep-Sea-Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, アイス・スクリーム - もげこ | Ice Scream - Mogeko, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: AWOOGA BARK BARK ARF WOOF, F/M, Vore, first vore fic, this was smth new wooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0r0fanatic/pseuds/g0r0fanatic
Summary: Jasmine is visiting, but she was turned small!
Relationships: Orca | Idate/Original Character(s)





	"wholesome" vore - idate x jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> :)

It was surprisingly a peaceful day in the isle. The orca didn’t seem to be out today, nowhere to be in sight of the people who reside on the lonely island. He would be in a small house residing in a different cave within the land, but had company over. An angel who would escape from the castle and come visit the lonely orca. The deity would notice her escapes, but he eventually allowed the girl to visit him whenever, just as long she finished her tasks.

However, the angel was rather tiny and just sitting on the male’s shoulder, rocking her legs back and forth whilst the apex predator inhaled and exhaled his cigar in mouth. Tired eyes glanced up to the angel who sat among his left shoulder, only to get purple hues glancing back at him. “What’s wrong?” she asked him, raising a brow and tilting her crown to the side. “Nothing’s wrong, angel,” Idate would reply as he glanced away, another inhale of his cancer stick and departing it from brims, exhaling out a cloud of smoke.

A click of the angel’s tongue before looking away now, back to her legs that continued to rock. He put out his cigarette on an ashtray on top of a small stand beside the couch there, now reaching to the angel with his free hand and taking her off his limb. A squeak of surprise, as small hands were placed on top of his big ones. “I-Idate?” Jas stammered, brows burrowing as she was then facing him by the orca moving his arm to have her in front of his sight.

“You’re cute like this, y’know? You’re in a vulnerable state, plaything,” he cooed, letting a chuckle rumble in the back of his throat. She could feel her cheeks eat up at the nickname, now beginning to squirm around and hit at his hand that held her in his grasp. He couldn’t help but give an amused laugh, now placing her on his nose. Being placed on his nose, she held his nose bride and looked at him, pouting and puffing out her cheeks.

Another chuckle let out, now asking,”Why so pouty, hm?” A brow raised, a smug grin on his face yet she couldn’t see that smug look that she could smack off of him. “You’re being mean to me!” squeaked out the small angel. “So?” inquired the orca, a hand now lifting to the angel and touching her back, causing her to let out another squeak as her whole body now hugged his nose, beginning to slightly tremble.

“Aww, what’s this?” he tauntly cooed at her, hand now petting her head. “Sh-Shut up!” stuttered out the girl, closing her eyes as tears picked at her tear ducts. Another laugh emitted from brims, digits wrapping around her petite figure and picking her up, hovering up above his face now but enough where she could view his face. Eyes opened, now seeing his face with that usual smile. “Gh- Put me down..!” she squeaked, now thrashing around. “Come on Jas, don’t be like that.” cooed the orca again.

“Shut up, shut up!! You’re just bullying me because I’m at this stupid height!” yelled the angel, arms crossing now as she looked at him, only to see a smile baring his teeth. “What’s with that look…” she whispered, brows burrowing. Nothing being said, he put the angel down onto his other hand, now looking down to her. She had a worried yet confused expression on her pale face, building up with slight fear and panic. With his new free hand, a digit would press her stomach, making her fall onto her back and on the palm of his hand.

“I-Idate?!” she said with a panicked voice, eyes widening as she felt her clothes being removed. “H-Hey, what the fuck are you doing..?!” The man only hummed, continuing to strip her until she was completely nude. Still no words being spilled, he grabbed her by the wings and lifted her up again. She closed her eyes tightly and squirmed around, cheeks burning a red shade into her color. It was quite cute to see her like this, seeing her helpless in his grasp in this state of height.

Idate’s jaw opened, his tongue slowly being rolled out, saliva dripping at the tip of his wet muscle. He placed her body onto his muscle, her eyes instantly opening wide as she felt the saliva against her groin. Now her face was a whole shade of red, not wanting to move and only trembling against his muscle. It felt weird yet nice, and she didn’t know why. A small jump from her as she felt the tip of his muscle wrap around her waist, causing more saliva to graze against her area.

Biting her bottom lip, lids halfway closing now as more tears pricked at the sides of her eyes. The muscle would move around before unwrapping her and pushing her back to make her slide in more into his mouth. A small gasp left parted margins as she slid more into his mouth, avoiding his teeth so she wouldn’t get any cuts through the experience. Jaw closing, now beginning to move the wet muscle around the angel, letting saliva get all over her naked figure.

Jasmine allowed this to happen, just closing her eyes as his tongue explored her body in the most disgusting way. The only part he would usually visit would be her folds, causing her to release groans of pleasure as legs quivered each time the muscle came by. The orca was enjoying himself as well, eyes closed as he back leaned against the sofa, one leg over the other. Her groans echoed against the wet walls of his mouth, only having the male smirk at her noises, knowing well she was enjoying this. After having enough of her angelic taste, he opened up his mouth and stuck out his tongue to grasp the wet angel again. A squeak as she opened her eyes again. Ah, the light caused her to close her lids once again, quivering arms covering her face.

Heavy breaths from her, chest pumping up and down. Idate only looked at her pathetic state, chuckling mixing in with a small laugh. He was satisfied, and surely she was as well. Standing up, he began to make his way to the bathroom.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, doll,” he spoke, giving a hum at the end of his sentence.


End file.
